Ben 10: Next Generation!
by Basilgarrad
Summary: Gwen is at home when her mother tells her Sunny and another cousin are coming. When they arrive things go from alright to worst as her cousin discovers his powers. Gwen also loses her humanity causing her to leave to Anodine where she truly changes. When they return to Earth after a few years things have changed. (Warning things may be a little OOC be patient it all has a place)
1. Gwen's Visitors

**_Anodite hybrid_**

(Gwen's P.O.V.)

I sat in front of the computer doing my homework. I scanned the textbook carefully then looked at the screen. I sighed shaking my head. My body wanted to rest so much right now but I had two exams tomorrow and with my work for the Plumbers I had gotten nearly three hours to none.

The door opened beside me. I turned immediately to see my mother coming in.

"Gwen I know this is short notice but your cousin Sunny is coming over tomorrow."

I immediately let out a sigh. Sunny had nearly gone on a warpath with her boyfriend Anthony."

"Now I know things didn't go well last time."

"That's an understatement. I had to get Grandma Verdona involved."

Mom sat on the bed then turned to me "I'm sorry but she won't be alone this time coming here. Your grandmother is dropping off another one of your cousins."

I raised an eyebrow "Is he another Anodite?"

"Thankfully not. As far as they can tell he doesn't look any different from you or me."

I walked over and sat on the bed "What do you mean?"

"The reason he's coming is because he's frightened."

"Of who?"

"Anodites along with other beings. His mother won't tell who the father was."

I folded my arms slightly "Can I alert Ben and Kevin at least?"

"She already called us."

I looked up to see Kevin and Ben. Both with sacks slung over their shoulders.

"We're spending the night here." Ben said "I have a feeling Anthony and Sunny will be another handful."

"But this new player's going to be the one to watch." Kevin said "We know he's powerful but how power is he?"

Mom rose "Just try to get some sleep. Gwen tomorrow you three get ready to greet them. Your father and I will both be gone."

"Gone where?"

"I've got a business trip for three days your father has to go take care of some business that may lead to a trip the next day. He'll be late so tomorrow your alone with your cousins and boyfriend."

I sighed laying back as she closed the door. I wasn't going to be able to get my homework done now."

"Julie will be bringing over Ship." Ben said "They might even the odds against our opponents we may be facing."

Kevin tossed out a bedroll "Doesn't matter much. Last time we were unprepared. Sunny won't have a chance to catch us off guard again."

I watched them then shook my head. Ben placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get some rest. Hopefully this whole thing isn't a major mission."

I hope Ben was right. But I had the feeling it was going to be one.

The next morning I woke up in my evening gown. I grabbed my clothes out of the closet and walked to the bathroom. I showered off and got dress then went downstairs. Mom had been right she and Dad were long gone by the time I had come down there.

I went toward the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes slightly. My hair was still down so it was more wild then I cared to be seen in.

"It's open."

Grandma Verdona walked in "Hello Gwen."

I smiled "Hello Grandma."

She moved aside revealing Sunny and a boy that was no older than ten. I walked toward him. He looked at me carefully moving behind Grandma a bit. I turned to Grandma.

"What is his name?"

"Blitz was the name his mother gave us." Verdona said "I'm hoping being here may put him at ease more and help him come out. After all you both look alike race wise."

Sunny rolled her eyes "This place is so boring."

"You're not allowed to use your powers Sunny." I said calmly "Especially after the last time you came here to Earth."

She smiled "Anthony will be coming for me. We love each other too much."

I rolled my eyes then noticed something in Blitz's hands. I walked up slowly then knelt in front of him looking at the badge carefully.

"Blitz is that a Plumber's badge?"

He looked at it than me. He didn't speak only looked at me carefully.

"Grandma!"

"Hello Ben." Grandma Verdona said "Been keeping out of trouble."

"As much as we can."

She turned to me "You know Gwen when you're done here with these two you could come back with me to Anodine."

"I'm sorry Grandma but no. I enjoy my life here."

"Had to try one last time."

She began rising when Blitz ran to her taking her hand.

"Please take me back to my Mom!"

Grandma looked at him then knelt down looking at him eye level "Don't worry. In a few weeks I'll be back to take you to her. It's for the best that you spend some time here darling. You need to learn to come out of that shell."

"I want to go see my Mom!"

She held him as he cried trying to calm him down. This kid must have really been scared to be so far away from his mother. Verdona sighed then picked Blitz up. He had fallen asleep.

Sunny smiled slightly "Finally what a relief. The little brat's finally sent himself to sleep. Now we can have some fun."

Verdona shot her a venomous look then held Blitz out for me to take. I held his unconscious form in my arms. Grandma walked up closer.

"He's scared of Anodites that use their powers fully around him. He only trusts me because I appeared like him and used a tiny bit of my powers each time I visited. It took me three years to get him to trust me enough to bring him here."

I looked at his face then her "Any idea who the father is?"

"The only reason he has the Plumber's Badge is because his mother and him were found somewhere too weak and the Plumbers brought them to our world. To be honest I'm not sure what will happen or why he carries the badge. But it's more of a toy a Plumber gave to him smiling. He's kept it with him. One of the few things he has with him."

She floated up "See you later kiddos."

She vanished completely. Kevin came up looking at Blitz.

"Wonder if he's got Anodite powers?"

"No he's just a scared human child." Sunny said folding her arms "Even Anodites thought he shouldn't remain on our world."

Ben came up and scanned him with the Ultimatrix. He looked at the watch carefully.

"Homo-sapiens."

He sighed looking at Blitz "I guess he's human from what the Ultimatrix can tell us."

Sunny sat on the couch switching on the TV "Figures, that kid's scared of everything around him. Heck he's scared of me."

"That's because you don't know what it would be like for him!" Kevin snapped "Anodites are powerful and he's got nothing to hold his own against your race."

Sunny rolled her eyes "Doesn't matter."

I looked at him surprised. He seemed to defend the kid more than I thought he would. I walked up to the couch and set him down. The second I did though he shot up and moved to the corner of it looking at me scared. He scanned the room then seemed to shrink slightly trying to hide. He even grabbed the pillows and surrounded himself in them.

"No need to be scared." I said "We won't hurt you."

"I just want to go home."

I sighed then made my hand glow. He didn't speak only looked at my hand. I made it go out as he looked at me.

"Can you do that?"

He shook his head "No."

"Have you tried?" Kevin said "I mean do you even know what you can do?"

"I'll tell you what he can do." Sunny said "Absolutely nothing!"

She smiled a bit as she heard him cry. I sat down beside him trying to quiet him down.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. You don't need to cry."

Ben stepped forward "Come on kid. No need to be scared."

He looked at Ben but I could still see the tears coming from his eyes. Ben switched on the Ultimatrix and hit it.

"**Big Chill**!"

He hovered then landed on the floor. I expected Blitz to scream but instead he stood up surprised immediately.

"Your him!"

I was surprised by the shout. Blitz leaped down off the couch looking at Big Chill carefully.

"What who am I?"

He looked at Ben carefully then hit did something with the center button.

**_"XLR8!"_**

XLR8 looked at himself then Blitz "Is this your father?"

Blitz shook his head "No it's not."

Sunny smiled "Hey kid."

He turned to her as she hurled a disc. He shot off fast dodging it like nothing before. He appeared behind her ready to run again. Ben looked at him confused.

"How did you?"

He shrugged "First time."

Sunny smiled "Now this is getting fun. Let's see what this kid's got."

He dodged her blasts as she hurled them at him without much of a problem. I scowled.

"Enough Sunny!"

She looked at me then Blitz as he turned back to normal "Why not do that to him? I mean all he does is run scared."

"He's just a kid right now. Besides you don't know what will happen when you continuously fight him around the house."

She smiled "Like you could stop me from fighting him if I wanted too."

"Not if he's got the power to destroy you." Kevin said calmly "We don't know what his powers are at the moment except that he's got them."

Sunny rolled her eyes then turned to the TV partially interested in a show "Whatever, let me know when you're going to fight something."

The sound of thunder came. I sighed shaking my head.

"Great a storm."

Ben folded his arms turning to normal "Well we're still here."

Kevin sat down on a recliner and put his arms behind his head setting the seat back.

"I'm going to catch some Zs."

I sat down as Blitz began hiding himself again. I sighed looking at him as he peered out from his fortress of pillows looking around nervously.

"Would you like to see more?"

He looked at me briefly then outside the window as lightning flashed "I don't know."

Sunny leaped in front in her full Anodite form "Boo!"

Blitz screamed his walls crumbling. He hid behind me immediately.

Ben rolled his eyes "Even when I was scared of clowns I wasn't this bad."

"Ben please. You're not helping here right now."

Sunny laughed "Gwen you should join in the fun. Scaring this kid is so fun to do."

I turned to Blitz only to find him holding me close his eyes closed. He looked up at me.

"I wanna go home!"

I sighed taking his hand "I've got an idea. What's your favorite game?"

He scratched his chin then looked outside before turning to me "Game?"

"You haven't played a game before?"

He shook his head "Nope."

Ben came up "Well perhaps I should introduce you to the video game."

"Ben no! Those might scare him."

He sighed sitting on the couch "Gwen perhaps we should let him experience things. See what scares him or not."

I looked at him then sighed sitting down "Alright we'll let him decide when to do something."

I opened my laptop and began working.

I shut my laptop cover. I looked at the clock. It was incredibly late. I yawned where I had the day gone. I went to get changed when I heard a massive explosion. I went toward the window and saw Dr. Animo coming toward us on a massive wolf creature.

I sighed as Ben and Kevin came out. I leaped out and walked down.

"You won't defeat me!" Animo shouted "Especially when you face my greatest creations."

I saw werewolves coming. Ben smiled then hit down.

"Wraith!?"

I raised my hands immediately "Ben don't hurt the creatures! Their innocent people! They've been transformed!"

He nodded then turned to Animo "Let me tell you something Animo! Wraith doesn't like it when Wraith can't punch anyone! So Wraith's gonna take it out on your face!"

He charged forward only to have some werewolves block protecting Animo from attack. Kevin was holding his own against these creatures.

I was about to fight when Sunny came out of the house.

"Yes something fun to do!"

She began hurling discs of energy at the werewolves ignoring the fact that they were humans. I immediately went to block them with my powers.

"Sunny don't hurt these people! Their innocent bystanders."

She smiled "As I said before you can't stop me."

She hit me to the ground with a single disc. I had forgotten how powerful she was. I let out a groan looking up weakly.

"Gwen!"

I turned to see Blitz. He dropped the badge his hands curled into his fists which glowed immediately with Anodite powers.

Sunny smiled "Finally got a spine?"

He vanished immediately reappearing briefly. I got up weakly as Sunny forced me down. I felt the pressure hurting.

I let out a cry. I felt my body being crushed by some hand I couldn't see behind me. That is until it stopped. I got up weakly and saw something I never thought I'd see.

"Benwolf?"

The wolf like creature turned to me then Sunny with its face twisted into a snarl. Sunny smiled then set out ribbons of powers. He shot his hand forward making lightning from the storm hit the streams of energy blocking them.

Sunny scowled slightly "Who are you?"

"He's not Wraith!"

I turned to see Wraith holding a limp Animo in one of his hands. Kevin walked up as the wolf being looked at us. It's head turned back to Sunny. It focused hard then made lightning hit it. I stood up as he grew larger his muscles stronger.

He let out a howl then lunged. Sunny hit him hard sending him flying into the street. He rolled before he got up on all fours. It closed its eyes then transformed into a fully grown man. He scowled then cracked his neck preparing to do something.

"Let's see how you like this one!"

He spouted wings behind him and grew larger again. Sunny scowled slightly.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter? You wanted to fight me energy being so let's fight!?"

He shot up and punched her hard sending her flying like nothing at all. Kevin came up beside me.

"Gwen do you think that's even possible?"

I didn't answer. I watched this guy pick her up and hurl her like a missile into a wall easily. He marched toward her as she got up from the severe blows. She hurled blasts of energy but he seemed to shrug them off like nothing.

He looked at her then turned to me. He smiled turning normal. His eyes glowed purple though revealing what was underneath.

"An Anodite." Ben said "Wonder what his name is?"

He closed his eyes changing them back. He looked at us then tore off.

"Hey wait!"

We chased after him toward the backyard only to find Blitz standing there. He held a broken Plumber's badge in his hand. He sighed then tossed it aside. He looked at us then the ground.

I walked up and picked him up.

"It's been fun and all but I have to go." Kevin said "Work and all."

"Yeah I'm meeting Julie for some homework." Ben said "Will you be alright with Sunny and Blitz all by yourself?"

"I guess. I'll call if things go from bad to worse."

I turned to Blitz but he was gone. I looked around briefly and saw him walking inside. I went after him and spotted Sunny on the couch fuming.

"That guy will get it when Anthony gets here!" She said "He'll put him through a lot worst when he hears of this."

"He's a brute." I said calmly "I doubt what he can do will be a match for that person. This guy looks like he can handle his own against Anodites and more."

She stuck out her tongue and turned to Blitz. She smiled then hurled an energy blast at him. I threw one of my own but it did nothing.

His eyes lit up and he stopped the blast. He scowled looking at the Plumber's badge in his hand. He was trying to fix it. I walked up and sighed.

"I'm not sure if this is fixable."

"It is." He whispered "Dad told me they all were."

I looked at him carefully "Who is he?"

He looked at me then sighed turning to the badge "I don't want to talk about him. I never have a reason or want too."

"Why is he ugly?" Sunny said mockingly "He from some level one technology world where they are so easy to harm?"

I was about to snap when Blitz turned to her.

"No his world doesn't have technology nor do they need it. They don't need it and never will for their entire lives."

I turned to him "What is the world your father lived on?"

He looked at me then the badge "It doesn't have a name. But we were found several light-years away from Galvin by the Plumbers when we had to leave."

I sighed "Did you see any stars?"

He looked at me then forward "No the clouds and trees hid them from us but the things there were amazing. Dad always knew what to do. He taught me so much about it."

"About what?"

He looked at the badge falling silent. I rose up and sighed.

"I'll order dinner."

Sunny smiled "Why? We can feed off the manna of things around us."

"I don't think Blitz is one of us and that means he has to eat." I said calmly "Besides even I have to eat while in this form. You're the only one that doesn't need to eat."

"How come you still have to eat even though you're an Anodite?"

I shot her a look then picked up the phone "Because this is my body. I don't have one made fully of energy."

"You can't make your body can you?"

I froze immediately "What does that mean?"

She smiled turning to me "Your just scared of your own powers aren't you? Afraid of trying let out all your Anodite."

I set down the phone "You want to play that game."

"Of course. Your just a hybrid right now!"

I looked at her then scowled furious.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_True Forms_**

(Blitz's P.O.V.)

I watched Gwen set the phone down looking at Sunny. I hid back further in the couch. I was scared right now. Mom had warned me never to let on what I was to anyone. She always said the Anodites and Grandma should never see my true form. But I had to let out some of my powers to save Gwen when she was in these battles.

Sunny floated into the air "Come on Gwen. You could never master this power! Just admit it already like you should. Your just a weak pathetic girl on this backwater world!"

She scowled then let out a scream as she went full Anodite. She looked at Sunny angrily.

"I'm stronger than you think Sunny!"

She hurled an energy blast which Sunny dodged easily.

Sunny smiled "Ha looks like I won. You just destroyed your own body silly cousin. You won't be able to make a new one until your taught."

Gwen immediately looked at her hands then curled them into fists. She closed her eyes focusing hard then cried out collapsing to the floor.

I came out a bit from my fortress. Gwen began sobbing shaking her head.

"This can't be happening! I can't have given up that easily!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder "Gwen?"

She turned to me then away "Leave me alone Blitz."

I leaned down "Gwen?"

Something hit me hard sending me to the wall. I looked up to see Sunny smiling.

"Energy beings talking now. Beings like you should leave when they talk with each other."

She turned to Gwen "You'll have to learn with Grandma Verdona now on Anodine. Give up everything you've got here on this world."

Gwen got up and hovered into the kitchen "I'll contact Verdona to take us back to Anodine. I'll leave a note for the others to tell them what happened. They have a right to know."

I walked toward her only to have a wall appear in front of me made of manna. Gwen looked at me then at a pen making it hover in the air.

"I'm sorry your stay wasn't more pleasant Blitz."

"Focus your manna to make the form." I said "You can do it!"

She shook her head "No I can't. Not this time."

I sighed looking at the energy. Guess it's time to help out.

I placed my hands on the wall and walked forward passing through it. Gwen looked at me then the note. The pen fell onto the table. She and Sunny both turned to me surprised.

Gwen came up "How did you?"

I remained silent. She leaned down looking at me.

"What race was your father?"

I rubbed my neck then looked at her "I don't know."

"What did he look like?"

I sighed then pointed to myself "Same race as me."

"He was human?"

I shook my head "I don't know what he was. But he's not human like everyone believes his kind to be on another world."

Sunny leaned back hovering in the air "Anthony here I come! I'm going to be so happy to get back there to my world."

Gwen sighed setting the note on the fridge. I looked at it then the two. Gwen turned to me kneeling in front of me.

"We'll be outside waiting for Grandma. You stay in here until Grandma arrives. It's a storm right now so I don't want you getting sick waiting in the rain."

I nodded as they went outside. I sat down on the couch.

What should I do? Gwen seemed so sad about what had happened. I couldn't stand it when people were sad. She looked like Mom did after Dad had taken us to safety but had vanished somewhere we couldn't find him. Even with my tracking skills I couldn't find him and I was one of the best of our entire race.

I sighed picking up the broken Plumber's badge. My Dad and the Plumber had been good friends from what I knew. But when it broke I knew the man had died.

I set it down then looked outside.

Gwen and Sunny floated. Gwen looking around at things she believed she'd see for the last time. I looked at my hand then heard a meow from behind me.

I saw a cat outside. I immediately felt my hands tinge. Should I try too?

I looked at the cat then at Gwen. She sat on a swing depressed about the whole matter as the rain fell on her. I had to show her the ways to construct a form. I walked up to the cat and petted it. The hairs clung on shifting me slowly as I concentrated on the new form. The fur was navy blue and my eyes golden. I stood up and felt myself shift slightly as I made myself for speed.

I let out a roar as I fully transformed scaring the cat away.

I walked slowly in the bushes. I was incredibly quiet due to the new skills. I wonder what else this form is capable of?

Grandma landed smiling.

"Gwen I heard you're ready to accept my offer finally and come to Anodine."

She nodded getting up "Yeah I can't reconstruct my form anymore so I don't have a choice. I don't know what happened when I did this. I need to learn to command my powers."

"Alright but first we must collect Blitz." Verdona said "Come on let's see how he is. I want to see if he has changed a bit with his time here on this world."

Sunny smiled "Probably scared stiff about the whole thing."

"He is not!"

I leaped up landing in front of them. The three energy beings looked at me surprised. I extended four inch claws looking at them carefully. I was more than ready to fight them. Gwen scowled immediately as did Sunny.

Verdona though looked at me "Who are you?"

"My tribal name is Shatal."

"Shatal why are you here at my home for?" Gwen said "What purpose does you being here have to do with us Anodites?"

I rose up fully "Not you three, Blitz is another matter though. One you'd wish to follow more thoroughly. Catch me if you can."

I shot off to Ben's house. I'm glad I could sense manna. I heard the sound of flight behind me but I was losing them. I reached the front door and transformed back.

I knocked as hard as I could then looked behind me carefully. I didn't want them catching up to me that fast. At least not right now.

Ben opened the door and smiled "Hey Blitz. What is it?"

I turned to him then ran pass into the living room. I constructed a fortress of pillows around me and hid inside my knees up to my chest again.

A dark haired girl looked at me then smiled "Hello there."

I looked at her then saw this thing look at me "Ship?"

I looked at it then smiled slightly as I looked at the being. I saw one of these things before. They were so much fun to play with and train to do various things.

I touched it's head then brought my hand in. I looked at him carefully then got an idea.

"Can you do a ball?"

"Ship ship!"

It transformed into a ball. I laughed coming out as it transformed back looking at it.

"You seem to like Ship."

I turned to her. She held out her hand.

"I'm Julie Yamamoto."

I held out my hand "Blitz Tennyson."

She smiled shaking my hand. Ben came up to me.

"You warmed up to her faster than I thought."

I looked at the Ultimatrix then him "Azmuth made part of that didn't he? I know his work well sent I got to see Galvin a bit."

Ben looked at it then me "You've opened up a lot."

"Anodites make me nervous to speak and other things. You remind me of my Dad on the other hand making me incredibly comfortable."

Ben smiled "Well how about I introduce you to video games."

I swung my arms up smiling "I won! In your face Ben!"

"No far." Ben said "How did you do that? I've played this games for years and not once has anyone been able to beat me."

I turned to him "Skills that's all there is to it! You should have seen the look on your face! It was so funny to see."

I laughed collapsing onto the couch. He looked at TV then leaned back.

"Alright let's go again. I will beat you!"

A knocking made us turn. He sighed immediately.

"Never fails just when I was about to get into the streak."

Julie smiled "Well it's better than watching you lose to him."

He sighed setting down the control "Alright I'll get it."

He walked to the door and opened it "Hey Grandma why are you here for? Also for the matter who are these two?"

I watched Gwen come into the room. She flew toward me immediately. I let out a scream and leaped behind the couch. I looked at them from behind the couch. She stopped raising her hand.

"Blitz please! I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

Ship leaped in front of me and looked at her carefully. Julie folded her arms then came over leaning down.

"Come on. You don't need to be scared."

I got up looking at her. Verdona came up in her human form and sighed.

"Who is Shatal?"

"A relation."

Gwen scowled "From your father's side?"

I didn't respond. Grandma rose up turning to Ben.

"We're taking your cousin back to Anodine. She needs training sent she lost her form when she did something with her powers."

"No she doesn't!"

I covered up my mouth immediately as everyone turned to me. Grandma came up to me.

"She does need the training. I'm going to take you back to your mother as well."

I took off immediately.

"Blitz come back!"

I transformed again and shot like a rocket so they wouldn't be able to follow me. I stopped at a valley holding the broken Plumber's badge. I tried fixing it with what I knew of the technology.

I wanted to get back to Dad.

I raised it up as it began flashing. Someone would lock on and I would wait for them to come and pick me up.

I couldn't go back.

I sat on a rock arms around me. I wasn't scared on this world. It was so much like home. Except for the cities and stuff. But places like the forests felt more like a safe haven than anywhere else. I grew up in a jungle environment. Until the war came and Mom and I fled with Dad help.

I curled up eventually letting sleep come to me.

When the Plumbers came I'd be safe. No matter who it was.

(Gwen's P.O.V.)

I flew outside looking around for Blitz. I sighed shaking my head. He was gone again without any trace just like before. No signs of where he had gone and I couldn't sense him with manna. Grandma came out placing a hand on my shoulder.

"How did he do that?" Ben said "I mean I knew he was fast but I know your faster and able to track living beings."

"We cannot track him like others Ben." Verdona said "His mother told me never to let him out of my sights or I may never find him again unless I stumbled across him somewhere. His manna is hidden from Anodite power."

"But I thought Anodites were able to track anyone's life energy?"

Verdona sighed "Technology is a problem and a few other things are for our race. I'm not sure who the father is so that makes it more difficult for us to track the child. For all I know he's got some living technology inside of him hiding him from us."

Ben raised his Ultimatrix "Wildmutt should be able to track him."

He was about to smash down when Kevin came out "Guys we've got a Plumber down right now a few miles from here. Come on we need to head out."

He looked at me then shock came on his face. He came up slowly.

"Gwen?"

I looked down "Hi Kevin."

He touched me gently then sighed "What happened?"

"I lost my human form during a fight I should have walked away from instead of letting my anger get the best of me. I used my powers destroying it completely letting the Anodite take full control."

I moved a few feet away "I was a fool."

He came up and held me close. I felt him kiss me as best he could. He stepped away.

"Come on. One last mission."

I followed above with Grandma and Sunny while Kevin, Ben, and Julie, rode in Kevin's car. I sighed scanning the area. Grandma looked around then turned to me.

"I can't sense anyone around here. I wonder what race he is?"

Kevin stopped the car and we landed. I walked up beside them as Kevin looked at the Plumber's Badge. He walked forward immediately looking at it.

"Hello!" Ben shouted "Anyone out there."

Julie shivered a bit "It's getting a bit cold out. I sure hope it can stand this temperature."

Ship made himself into an armor surrounding her. She smiled immediately.

"Thanks Ship. That's much better."

We continued forward. Eventually Kevin raised his hand.

"The Plumber's straight ahead of us."

We walked out and I was surprised.

"It's that Shatal guy from before." Sunny said "The one that took Blitz before from my house then ran off somewhere."

"Took him?" Ben said "Blitz knocked on our door and came into the house like nothing at all. Said he ran from your house. Never mentioned being kidnapped by anyone."

"I don't care." I said "I want to know where Blitz vanished too. Get ready to fight him. He's as fast as XLR8 if not faster."

Ben nodded and transformed "**_Humungousaur!_**"

Shatal looked up sleepily then closed his eyes again laying his head down on the stone once more. They immediately shot opened looking around scared. He let out a scream and hid behind the boulder peering out at us from behind it.

Kevin had his stone armor on "Alright what did you do with the Plumber!"

He held up a Plumber's Badge "It's mine!"

I looked at it then him "Where is Blitz!"

He looked as us scared. I moved forward only to have him step back. I floated toward him making him stumble backwards. He nearly went to the cliff.

I raised my hands "Stop!"

He froze looking behind him then ahead at me with a fear in his eyes.

Sunny smiled running ahead and hurling a disc. The whole side came down sending Shatal downwards off the cliff. I ran toward the ledge as the landside when down.

I turned to Sunny furious "That was our only lead to Blitz!"

"He kidnaps Blitz. We needed to off that guy."

Verdona came up beside her "Sunny we need to find Blitz."

"Hey you three look!"

We turned to see Shatal on a ledge above us. He seemed to be breathing hard holding his arm in pain at the moment. Humungousaur walked up immediately and grabbed him. He squirmed in his grip trying to break free of the massive hand holding him. Ben shrunk but brought his arms around him completely so he couldn't break free.

He seemed to grow more scared by the second.

I walked up slowly "Where is Blitz."

He stared at me then closed his eyes passing out. Humungousaur let him go gently.

"What happened?"

Kevin came up scowling "He passed out from fright I think if I know anything. But why did he get so scared of us when we snuck up on him?"

Verdona came up "Does it matter. Time to wake him up."

She made water appear and drop down on him. He coughed immediately then turned over.

"Five more minutes."

She scowled then did it again making him shot up "Mom stop it!"

He looked around then scowled slightly confused. He looked at his hands then us.

"So you call for your mother?" Sunny said mockingly "How old are you? Twelve?"

He scowled his hands curled into fists as she laughed. He charged forward but Ben stopped him in his tracks.

"Alright that's enough! Who are you?"

Shatal turned to him than the others "Does it matter?"

He was about to run when Ben slammed his other hand down beside him. He looked at Ben carefully then the other way. Kevin blocked him immediately.

"Don't even try it whoever you are. You're not going anywhere until you tell us where Blitz is."

He looked at us carefully then downwards. He sighed lowering his head.

"Fine."

Ben removed his hands folding them over his chest "Alright let's have it."

He immediately looked at the open with a grin and tore off. A blast sent him flying into the side of the cliff. He gave a cry collapsing to the ground.

Julie immediately ran up looking at his unconscious form "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would happen when I used that weapon! I just wanted to have him knocked out."

I walked up to Shatal only to have his body shift into Blitz. We all scowled immediately more confused than before.

Kevin scowled leaning down. He took out a device running through the races he had. He set it down turning to us.

"I currently have no idea what he is."

Ben transformed back. He walked up looking at Blitz. He turned to us.

"It does explain a few things though when we fought him. Perhaps his other race is scared of Anodites. Make sense why he reacts that way."

Verdona sighed "No that happened because of an incident on Anodine actually. An Anodite used too much power near the poor child. I think that's what frightens him."

"But we have another name now." I said "Shatal."

"Let's just get him out of here and patch him up." Kevin said "I have a medical kit in my car that should do the job just fine."

I stroked Blitz's hair as he laid down. He was still out from the blow to the head. I wonder if the fright made his heart race spike too much.

Ben sat down beside me "So you'll be?"

"Leaving once he wakes up? I guess so."

He sighed "Kevin will miss you."

"I don't have a choice. I need to learn how to make a form so I can at least go around pretending to be normal."

"Good luck then. On Anodine that is."

He got up "Just remember there is always a place on Alien Force for you."

I nodded smiling "Thanks Ben."

He got up and took Julie's hand. The two went off to be alone I guess. Kevin came up and sat down looking at the fire.

"Leaving Earth?"

"I guess."

He looked at me carefully then the flames "Just come by once and a while for a visit Gwen. I'm going to miss you while you're gone."

"I'll try. I'm going to miss you so much. I wish I didn't let my temper win."

"It's alright. Gets the best of everyone once and a while."

I sighed "Thanks for understanding."

He got up "Take care alright."

"I will."

Blitz stirred opening his eyes. He looked at me then got up bringing his knees to his chest.

"Did you always know?"

He looked at me then away "Yeah, I always knew."

"What can you do?"

He looked around carefully then turned to me "I can do what Anodites can do on a weaker scale at the moment. My Mom's not sure why."

"You tore through the manna wall I had made."

He smiled "My father's race is sort of immune to the effects of manna based weapons. He told me they developed the power to defend against those that had come three decades ago."

I scowled "Evolved?"

He nodded "Yes evolved. That is where my powers had come from at the moment."

I looked toward the flame "Why are you scared of Anodites?"

"Instincts I guess. Fight or flight you know."

"You're starting to get over the flight."

He nodded "Yeah I guess so."

He poked the flames with a stick looking at them. Verdona came up to us.

"Blitz are you ready or do you want to ride in a ship for some of the journey. We'll stay with you no matter what."

He rose up "I guess I'm ready."

He looked at her then the bubble of manna. He circled around himself.

I sighed then walked up to Kevin. I kissed him on the lips then moved back.

"Stay safe until I can return."

"I'll try. Come back soon please."

"I will."

I hovered into the air then took off with the others heading toward Anodite.

I looked at Blitz briefly as we rocketed forward. He seemed to shake a bit scared of what was happening. I wonder if his flight instinct would cause him to run?

(Ben's P.O.V.)

I stood watching my cousin leave for a new world and life beyond the solar system we had called our home. I sighed then notice Kevin actually staring into the sky wondering if she'd return at all in the future.

I placed a hand on his shoulder "Come on. She's not coming back until she can rebuild a form for herself."

Kevin turned to me "Yeah I guess you're right. Still going to miss her though."

He got into his car as did Julie and I. Ship sat calmly on her lap. I looked toward the sky and sighed.

"Stay safe Gwen."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note: Sorry for taking so long. School and stuff. But I've also been debating whether it should take a different path then it has. but I'm going to stick with what I wrote. If you feel it's going wrong then let me know. Anyway to the story!_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Anodine, Anodites, and a very angry Blitz._**

(Blitz's P.O.V.)

I yawned in the cave stretching my arms and legs as I tried to get sleep off. I moved slowly toward the mouth of the cave. I looked outside scared slightly. All the Anodites here and the hostile environment kept me on my toes a lot. Especially sent more people wanted to harm me then before sent my mother tried to lower her protection over me.

I shot back in as a manna blast came. I held my arms over my head as armor covered me so I wouldn't be killed. I watched rocks fall in front of my tunnel.

"Nice one!" A voice said "Perfect shot on the freak!"

"I know." Sunny said "I wonder if we got him?"

I began tunneling downwards carving the solid rock face before they came in and got me. I made another escape route. I looked outside briefly then forward. I closed my eyes then opened them. This time they were an emerald color. I could see the energy of the person I wanted to track.

Gwen Tennyson.

I tore off from the cave going from all fours to upright for more speed. I stopped on top of a hill. I saw her. She had grown into a full woman that was very beautiful to behold. I looked around carefully then slide down the hill. I was only thirteen but most Anodites made me unnerved still when I saw them here.

I turned perfectly human and walked toward her slowly so I wouldn't startle her. I was a few feet away when she turned to me.

"Blitz why are you here?"

"I'm getting attacked more. I was wondering if,"

She scowled slightly "I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore. You're going to have to learn to handle them yourself. I can't protect you forever."

I stepped back surprised "What do you mean?"

"Your ability is to adapt correct? I gathered that much when I found your home in the hill. Do so to this world."

I looked at her then stepped forward "You know that Sunny and the others come after me for kicks! I can't handle the assault myself."

She eyed me carefully then turned away. She went to full Anodite then turned to me.

"It's time to grow up. I'm sorry Blitz but you need to get stronger rather than rely on others for protection like you do."

I felt the pulse of energy and leaped forward dodging the explosion before it hit me. I turned around to see Sunny and some of her friends. She smiled at Gwen.

"So you went running to Gwen as usual expecting her to keep us off your back. Are you going to protect him like always Gwen?"

I looked at her as she turned to me "You need to learn to fight your own battles from here on out Blitz. I'm not helping you like before."

She began to move away. I looked at the Anodites then their arms. They shot tendrils of energy. I shot off immediately letting out a cry as some hit me.

I hid behind a rock and looked at them. Sunny smiled then vaporized the rock with a blast of energy. I looked at her then around. I began running when someone shot in front of me. I tore off the other way only to have another blast come. I basically had nowhere to run.

I looked at them feeling my heart racing.

Sunny hovered closer "Time to get it cousin."

She hurled the blast right at me sending me to the floor. I focused making a small shield to protect myself. It held against her blast so I was safe.

Sunny scowled then turned to Gwen "How come you never fought another Anodite?"

She looked at Sunny then got up "Because I see no point in doing so."

"How do you hone your skills though?"

Gwen folded her arms "What can I do to make you leave me alone?"

"Break his shield."

She turned and hurled a blast shattering my shield sending me flying.

I looked at her shocked for a moment getting up. Gwen turned to her.

"Happy?"

"Didn't you feel the fun of it though what you did? Of destroying someone weaker than you are to grow stronger?"

Gwen looked at her then her hand for a second. She turned to me smiling slightly. She hurled another blast. I tried dodging but it was fast. I was sent flying again. I got up as they laughed. Gwen smiled enjoying it.

I rose up immediately. I felt my eyes shift again. I knew the color was blood red this time unlike so many others it would do.

I watched as long slender claws came and my body extended itself as the skin turned black. I turned to them feeling my weight shift.

I tore off though using this form sent it had so much speed. I didn't want them to know what happened when this form was used in battle. Eventually it switched to my usual feline one. I came back looking at them.

"Hello there."

I turned to see Grandma Verdona. She looked at me carefully then landed.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been kiddo?"

I looked down silent. She smiled slightly.

"It appears Gwen finally made some friends. At least these kids are decent."

"They attack me though so they aren't decent!" I spat "Gwen helped them hurt me just for kicks so I would be terrified."

Verdona scowled slightly "What do you mean?"

I turned human turning to her "I'm not an Anodite! I don't belong here on Anodine! I have the spark yes but not the form like they do Grandma. I only have the power to command manna from my mother more readily than a normal being!"

She rose up "Let me try destroying your form."

"Mom tried it five times already." I said calmly "Each time it got harder for her to do so. My father's race evolved to be immune to the full damage of Manna attacks. But the thing is the other forms come on while one is repairing itself."

Grandma nodded "I understand where you are coming from then child. But what is your father's race if I could know? I know you've opened up to your mother but I want to know what the other half is so I can help you better."

I shrugged "Dad never told me. All I know is his name was Ragerron. That's the only thing he said to be beside what he trained me to be in the universe."

She looked at me briefly then the others "I don't know if you're interested but I was going to take Gwen to see her parents so they'd know how she was doing here on Anodine after so long. Care to come along with us to Earth."

I looked at her then smiled. I transformed into something and did a flip looking at her smiling.

"Of course!"

She laughed then looked at me "Perhaps meeting your Grandfather Max could do some good to for your mood. Come on let's tell your cousin the news."

She lifted me on a platform toward the others. I felt my heart leaping for joy. I would finally go somewhere more hospitable the Anodine and enjoy something for a change.

(Gwen's P.O.V.)

I could get to like this. They had cheered for me because of what I had done. I felt a little bad about Blitz but he had to learn if he was going to live here he had to defend himself again the threats that came with this world. I wonder where he vanished too?

Sunny came beside me "Perhaps we could have a bit more fun. I know a few worlds that are a blast for beings like us!"

The others smiled telling me all about them.

"Ahem."

We all turned to see Grandma Verdona. She looked at the kids then put a hand on Blitz's shoulder. He stood normal again like he always did. But his eyes were golden. A sure sign he was in the ready stages to escape.

I turned to Grandma "What is it Verdona?"

"It's almost time to head to Earth so your parents can see how you're doing and so you can see them as well."

I looked at the others briefly then turned to her "I think I'll skip doing it."

She scowled slightly "What do you mean? Last year that was all you wanted to do when I told you about it. Why have you changed your mind?"

"I need more training on how to use my powers and I'd rather not waste the time going to Earth. For now I will remain here. Maybe in seven years I'll check up on them."

I began floating away when someone grabbed me.

"What about Kevin!"

I turned to Blitz. I removed my hand scowling at him. He looked at me with a scowl on his face that equaled and surpassed my own.

"Did you forget about him? He misses you!"

I looked at him then rose my head up. I didn't meet his eyes. I turned away from him.

"It does not matter about the pass. I am an Anodite. Osmosians steal powers from other aliens. He is an enemy of my race as far as I'm concern."

"I don't believe you!"

"Why is that?" I snapped "Why do you think otherwise Hybrid!"

He stepped back shocked by what he had heard. Verdona even placed a hand over her mouth surprised by the remark. Sunny and her friends smiled slightly. I leaned toward Blitz.

"Leave me alone now hybrid. I'm sick and tired of you."

I looked at his expression. His eyes swirled a mix of colors. I smiled rising up and moving back from him. The others smiling as well.

It felt good even though I knew it was wrong. I smiled at their smiles until I was sent flying into the ground that is. Everyone gasped shocked. I turned around to see Blitz scowling furious now. He was transformed slightly in his form. His muscles bulged slightly but that was the only change. I looked at the ground and saw a head size rock sitting there. I scowled then hurled a manna blast. He absorbed it then spun around before hurling fire right at me. I cried out feeling myself burning briefly.

He scowled his eyes a bright orange "You forgot something moron! Anodites and my father's race were at war for three decades! We learned everything about how to beat you in the first year! We are stronger than you energy beings."

"Except you're not him." I said calmly "You have none of his knowledge."

He smiled then hit the ground making a massive boulder come up. He spun around and kicked it hard sending it flying toward me.

I destroyed it.

He began doing backflips faster than I could even register in my head. I scowled then charged forward to hit him. I was about to reach him when he did some weird acrobatic and grabbed my shoulders flipping me over while I was going too fast.

I slid across the ground further than anything had done to me before.

I laid there shocked unable to move. Blitz came up looking at me then the other Anodites. He turned into his usual and tore off.

"His father could do something similar when I saw him fight against Anodites that had gotten too rough around his people. Except he didn't hold back like Blitz did for you."

I got up weakly and saw another Anodite sitting there. She landed then walked up to Verdona smiling slightly.

"Mom why didn't you react? You know he can disrupt the Manna waves if he uses those abilities on Anodine."

"I know child but these kids needed a lesson." Verdona said "Taught them well enough that did to leave beings like him alone."

I flew toward her "How did he?"

She turned to me "His father's race learned all it needed to in the few week on how to survive an Anodite assault and in a year how to destroy us all. He may be slower but Blitz's own powers will allow him to eventually kill you without much problem. Whether he does it or not is up to him."

"Cendora please. Don't give the child anymore lecturing. It changes nothing except makes them want to try and fight him more."

She turned to me then Verdona "Fine but if this happens again he isn't responsible."

She took off again. Blitz looked at me carefully then up into the sky.

I walked up to him "So you can really do things to that level?"

He looked at me then folded his arms "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes as a matter a fact I do."

He smiled "Too bad."

He tore off immediately to the side of the hill and began digging a new home as fast as he could. I rolled my eyes. Verdona came up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Prepare for the journey. We'll be at least spending the day there."

She began walked away then stopped turning to Sunny "You as well Sunny."

"What!? Why me!"

"Your cousin Ben is a good influence. Both of which you need it appears. So your both coming to Earth together with me and Blitz."

"If we refuse?" I said "What will you do?"

She sighed "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes we do." Sunny said "I don't see any reason to visit that weak world."

Verdona smiled "Right now both of you owe Blitz big time. Especially if you don't want me to tell your parents what you've been up too."

I looked at Sunny as she turned to me. I looked back at Verdona.

"Fine we'll visit Earth."

She smiled "Splendid, now prepare for the trips kids. It's going to be a dozy for sure. Especially after all that happened around here."

She took off into the air vanishing from sight. Sunny and I looked at each other as the others left. We turned to the hole then nodded at each other.

"We need to get rid of him." Sunny said "Can't track him."

"And hopefully never find him." I said "That's a promise."

We shook hands then looked into the hole before taking off our separate ways.


End file.
